What would you have me do!
by Berrypie27
Summary: This is an AU with all of our main characters, but just like Harold Crick, Megamind's world is turned upside down when he starts hearing a strange narration of his life.
1. Things would forever change

What would you have me do!

It was rather cold the night it all started. "Lights out" had already been called and I was sitting alone huddled in the strange swivel chair that sat in the middle of my all too familiar cell. Uninterested I numbly flipped through the channels with my prison issued remote. The glow of the television bounced off the ridiculously cheesy paintings that were strewn across the back wall of my make shift home.

It had been a month since my last glorious failure had gotten me tossed back into "the system", and unlike most of my visits, this particular one had lasted much longer than I would have liked. The Warden was getting wiser to my tricks and all of my attempts thus far to contact Minion were thwarted before they ever had a chance to get off the ground. So within no time at all, I was rounding out month number two of my incarceration.

Boredom and frustration grew as each day passed and the fact I had yet to hear from fish com-par-de, only made these feelings grow. I had so many evil plans that needed to be tended to, and there was no possible way to do that from the current surroundings I had found myself in.

After almost an hour of channel surfing, I had finally come across something that piqued my interest. It was a riveting documentary on the historical buildings of Metrocity; hosted by none other than our journalistic darling Roxanne Ritchi. I dropped the remote into the seat and pulled my legs up to my chest. Something about seeing her up on that screen, never ceased to make me feel like I was a teenager all over again. _A nerdy teenager who just happened to have a crush on the most popular girl in school._

I silently watched the broadcast of which I had seen maybe fifty times or more and just like the 1st and 27th time, I couldn't help but smile as she talked into the camera and gestured to large gaudy buildings behind her. It was the only thing I preferred about my cell, I was left alone to enjoy the secret affections I had for the sassy reporter, without anyone ever being the wiser. Hey even super villains can dream!

It seemed like a fairly ordinary night at the Metrocity Prison for the criminally gifted. I would quickly discover it was anything but.


	2. A voice in the night

Author: berrybaby27  
Title: "What would you have me do?" Chapter 1  
Characters: Megamind, Roxanne Ritchi.  
AU - Set pre-movie.

As my favorite episode of "A closer look at Metrocity" came to a close, I sighed and clicked off television. Now that Roxanne had disappeared off the screen, there was officially no reason to have it on any longer. The remote slipped between me and the side of my chair as I dropped my head to my knees, which were still drawn up into my chest. I let out another deep sigh and felt the heat from my breath on my legs. It was a welcome contrast from the chill that hung in the room to say the least. As much as I hated to admit the inevitable, it looked as if I would be spending yet another night away from the evil layer.

Since there really was no other option at that point, I curled myself up in my chair and tried to get some rest. I had almost drifted off into a not so deep sleep when an unfamiliar female voice cut through the air.

"_Megamind slowly fell into a slumber, brought on more by boredom than actual fatigue."_

My eyes flew open and I jumped from my chair. "Who's there!" I called out into the darkness.

*Silence*

I squinted my eyes, searching the darkness of room for the origin of the voice, but there was no one. I eyed the corner of my cell that I had sworn the voice had come from and took one step closer to my chair. I reached my hand out; blindly grabbing for the arm, I spun it around so I could cautiously retake my seat, never once taking my eyes off of the corner in question. I half expected a strange woman to jump out of the shadows, but that was just crazy...

The voice subsided for several minutes. Just long enough for me to start to relax back into the safety of my seat, and then it started in again.

"_Unbeknownst to him, Minion was already on his way to break him out of his overdue incarceration."_

I slunk down in my chair, hoping that whoever was in the room would just go away. Suddenly a thought hit me. Why was I, the master of all villainy, scared of a silly human female? Uhhh…Maybe because I was locked in my cell in the middle of the night? My inner voiced countered back. I waved the thought and the voice away with my hand and laughed. "It must be the new intercom system." I reaffirmed out loud, trying to convince myself.

"_Minion knew it was their rule, that if communication had failed to be reached in a timely manner, it was his job to initiate the backup plan that Megamind referred to as Plan B. Never realizing that Plan B was also a brand name for a commonly known back up birth control product. "_

Ok now this was just getting freaky. I turned myself around in the chair; grabbing the back of the seat, I peaked over the edge, only my nose, eyes and the top of my grand head were visible. "Ok…Who are you! And how do you know about my plan B?" I boomed out into the blackness of the room. Unfortunately my voice came out in more of a squeak instead of the scary intimidating tone I had been shooting for...

Again I was met with only silence.

"Warden! If you think this is funny, I can assure it is not!"

Suddenly there was a rumbling from outside the walls of my cell and the faint yet distinct sounds of my brainbots could be heard. Minion…he really was on his way to spring me out. Impossible!

Well impossible as it may have seemed, he was there with over 30 brainbots in toe. I ran to the far edge of the room, making sure I was a safe distance from the impending demolition. Throwing my hands over my ears, I braced for impact.

*BOOM*

The whole room shook violently and the wall of my cell exploded. Large pieces of rubble flying in all directions. After I knew it was safe, I pushed myself from the wall and brushed the soot off my now soiled jumpsuit suit. Not exactly the escape plan I had been hoping for, but it would do.

*WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

Oh no. The alarm had been tripped. This was going to make things a little more difficult. We had only a matter of seconds to make our escape.

"Sir, we better hurry!" Minion called into the room.

At first I nodded, but then unsure if he could actually see me through all the dirt and debris that was floating through the room, I decided to make a verbal acknowledgment. "Yes Minion. We haven't a moment to lose!"

Jumping through the hole, we fled to invisible car that was parked just beyond the gate that now also had a huge gaping hole. Eeeesh, the taxpayers were going to be paying for this escape attempt for many years to come.

Hot our trail, I could hear the warden and a couple of the on duty guards from behind us "Get him you fools!"

We made it to the invisible car just in time. Both Jumping into our seats, we sped off like a shot. The brainbots trailing not far behind. Making sure we weren't being followed, I turned my attention the back window. There was the warden and his dopes stopped just outside the prison gates. The guards were doubled over their legs trying to catch their breath, while the warden was shaking his fist and yelling some pretty colorful words our direction. Ah our wonderful cities enforcement team at their finest.

"Mwhahahahah! Catch you later Warden!"

"Sir, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to come get you out." Minion apologized

"It's quite all right Minion. I think I needed the extra time away..."

"Still, it seemed like time flew by much faster than I had realized. I hope you are not angry with me."

"Of course not."

Truth was I was so grateful to see him, the fact he was over a month late seemed inconsequential at that point. Especially after the odd happenings that had taken place earlier in the night. Oh that's right. In all the excitement I had almost forgotten all about the odd invisible female visitor who had graced my presence less than an hour before.

"Minion?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Have you ever heard of a contraceptive called "Plan B?"

"Sir?"

"Er… Nevermind."


	3. Please tell me you hear that

The second time she returned, I knew I had to be going crazy. I was in the sanctity of my bedroom for crying out loud! Still peacefully snoozing away when that, evil voice cut through the air sharper than before.

"_Megamind's reign of villainy was not exactly the most fruitful. In fact you could say that pretty much every evil plan he had ever executed, failed in some horrendous matter. If not by his own hand (which more often than not was the case), it was by the hand of the great hero of Metro City, Metro Man."_

I opened my eyes just enough to let the light in and see if this mean woman was somewhere in the vicinity, and of course she wasn't. I pulled the sheets over my head. "Ouch. You know…that was kind of harsh?"

"Sir? Who are you talking to?" Minion inquired. I froze. Where in Metrocity did he come from?

I threw the blankets and sheets back clearing my throat. "Errrr. No one. Now what is that you needed Minion?"

"Nothing Sir. I was just coming in to see if you had any laundry lying around for the wash I was about to throw in."

I eyed the basket of suits and other sundries in his arms.

"Ah yes of course. "

Crawling closer to the edge of the mattress, I plopped myself over the side, and let my feet dangle.

"Minion? Other than me talking, did you happen to hear anything else?"

"No Sir. Why?"

"Nothing. It's…nothing. Carry on Minion."

"Yes Sir."

After Minion had left the room, I settled back down onto my bed hoping to get at least another 20 minutes or so of rest. (Super Villains need their beauty sleep to you know) But instead, the moment my head hit the pillow, Miss annoying returned for the third time.

"_Unlike most humans or other creatures for that matter, Minion was quite fond of doing laundry. He referred to it as his 'Me time' "_

Shock ran through my system as sat up straight in my bed and bellowed across the length of my glorious bedroom. "Minion? Come in here quick!"

The sound of heavy robotic feet could be heard growing louder and louder as they approached. He entered the room with perfect urgency. Ah such a good minion.

"Sir? What's the matter?"

Blankets now fully over my head so only eyes my were visible, I pointed to the ceiling, which also happened to be where the still blabbing voice seemed to be originating from.

"Shhhhhh. Can't you hear that? Please tell you me you can hear that."

Minion stepped further into the room, his eyes squinting, and the look of concentration all over his face. It was obvious from his straining he was not hearing her, because her voice boomed through the room like she was on an intercom.

"I…don't hear anything sir."

My deepest fear was now recognized. I had lost my mind.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Despair drew me back the huge pile of sheet and blankets I had created in my panic. I threw one hand in the air and gestured a thumbs up.

"Just great! Little tired I think. Nothing to worry about here."

Again Minion nodded and exited the room.

Knowing there was no way to escape, I decided to listen to what Miss Voice had to say. I had to admit, she was quite knowledgeable all things…me.

_"Despite all his shortcomings, Megamind was strangely charismatic and quite intriguing, even to those who feared him, there was a strange attraction that no one quite understood."_

Ah now that was more like it.

"Carry on. Yes, I much like where this is going." I replied nestling back into my covers.

Maybe this voice wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Dream of What

Important!

So as I have started to write this, I have realized that my usual first person POV is not working to well for this type of Fanfiction. Sure it works great for my sims blogs, but for Megs its not working so well. XD Soooo I have changed the POV for the chapter in hopes I can make it a tad more interesting. I hope you will all give it a chance and see if you like it better this way. Much appreciated. :) Please let me know if you like this format better! Thanks so much!

Roxanne Ritchi casually strolled through her low lit kitchen. With her favorite mug in hand, she headed for the tea pot that was now shrieking to be pulled off the hot burner. The whistling slowly hushed to an almost nonexistent whisper as she flipped off the stove and poured her evening cup of jasmine tea.

No sugar, no honey, no lemon, just tea, it was just the way she liked it. Probably not the most exciting drink, but Roxanne loved the fact she could enjoy her tea anyway that she pleased. A lot of things in her life were out of her control. There was no say in what her next assignment would be, or when she would be kidnapped again, but she sure as hell had her say in her drink of choice and like most things in her life, she preferred to keep it simple.

She took a seat on her long couch and apprehensively propped her feet on the foot rest laid out in front of her.

What a lovely night, she thought to herself as she took that first sip. The instant the hot liquid graced her lips; she could feel the tension of the day melting away. She was almost amazed how quiet it had been. Almost too quiet for her taste. It had been just shy of 2 months since her last kidnapping, which meant it was due at anytime. Inevitably…another constant that was out of her control.

Surely it was too late to be worried about anything happening tonight, she tried to convince herself. She gazed at the clock hanging just above her dining table. 8:30. Megamind rarely planned anything past 6. She was in the clear… for tonight anyways.

Thumbing through her latest issue of Redbook and humming along to the tune on the radio, she almost didn't hear the sound of breaking glass from behind her closed bedroom door. Almost… Unfortunately for Miss Ritchi, being a constant decoy had heightened her sense of hearing tenfold. It was definitely good for her well being. She may not have been able to stop the impending capture, but she could at least mentally prepare for it.

"Oh no no no no!" She whined as she stormed off to her bedroom.

She slowly pushed open the door to see a huge hulking shadow in the far corner of her room. Cautiously she flipped on the switch to find Minion staring back at her. A Sheepish grin on his face and that horrid bag in hand.

Roxanne's face dropped in to an immediate look of disapproval. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to one side. "Really? Its almost 9 o clock. Isn't it a little late for all of this?" She sighed throwing her hand out and gesturing to the air."

"I'm sorry Miss Ritchi, but I have my orders." Minion explained.

This was just a little too much for Roxanne to deal with on her nice quiet evening. She stormed right up to the giant gorilla suit and yanked the bag from its metal hand. "Just when I think I am going to have a nice night in, you're back again making my life difficult." She growled. In a fit of irritation, she placed the bag over her head and dropped down hard onto her to bed crossing her arms and throwing one leg over the other. "Can we just get this over and done with please?"

"Of course, Miss Ritchi." Minion obliged as he picked her up.

"Oo can ufe the ront doorf you know." Roxanne chided her voice extremely muffled by the incredibly smelly bag that was presently around her face.

"Yes, Miss Ritchi."

Megamind looked at his watch. Almost 9:30. What was taking Minion so long? It had been almost an hour since he had left the evil lair to retrieve Miss Ritchi. It usually only took half an hour at most. Perhaps unexpected traffic? Or worse maybe she wasn't home. That was the very worst; all of his plans would be in vain if Miss Ritchi was MIA. Before he had a chance to consider the possibility further, Minion burst in the room, Roxanne hanging over one shoulder like a very annoyed shawl.

"Ah Minion. Finally back. I was starting to worry I would have to send some brainbots after you."

"Sorry Sir, we had a small snag in the retrieval process. " He explained while carefully placing Roxanne into the chair in the center of the large room.

As Minion fastened the binds around her hands and feet, Megamind continued on.

"Yes, well you are here now Minion. "

"Yes sir." Minion pulled the bag off Roxanne's head. The same disapproving look still plastered to her face. Except this time her glare was fixed on Megamind instead of Minion.

Megamind had been waiting for this moment for almost two months. It had been far too long since he had last seen the snarky yet adorable reporter.

"Good Evening Miss Ritchi."

"Ya. It was good till I found your fish friend in my bedroom."

Yes! Megamind thought to himself. Let the playful banter begin!

Unfortunately the voice that had been narrating his life for the past few weeks, decided to rear her ugly little head once again.

"Megamind enjoyed his kidnappings of Miss Ritchi much more than he would ever admit to his dear fish companion. He knew if he was to ever let on to how much he actually cared for Roxanne, Minion would suggest stopping the kidnappings immediately. This was something he needed to avoid at all costs. His plans were useless without her."

Oh no. Not now. Please not now. Megamind begged to himself.

Roxanne's voice cut through the air. "Uh Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

Megamind stared back her blankly. "Yes…of course I am." He scoffed, adjusting his cape. "You were just saying that I…"

"That your kidnappings are getting more and more-" Megamind's thoughts trailed off again as the voice continued on her narration-al reverie.

"If only he knew that his is plans would be the cause of her eminent demise. The one person he held dear to his heart (other than Minion) would ultimately be destroyed by his own gloved hands."

Megamind froze. "No! I would never dream of it! Never ! Ever!" He shrieked.

Roxanne looked from Minion back to Megamind, the confusion clouding her face. "Dream of what?" She finally ventured.

Megamind had turned away from both his captive and partner in crime to continue to yell into the far corner. His shoulders heaved in desperation. When he finally turned back towards the two, the look of complete and utter terrorn that riddled his face, caused Roxanne's stomach drop.

"Whoa. Did I miss something?" She teased. Half serious. Half not. Roxanne tried her best to break the tension in the room.

Megamind advanced quickly to her side. He untied her bindings, as he spoke to Minion in the most serious non Megamind sounding voice she had ever heard.

"Minion I want you to take Miss Ritchi home. Now."

"But Sir. She just got here."

"Now Minion!"

"Yes. Sir…Come with me Miss Ritchi."

Roxanne grabbed her wrist, more out of nervousness than the actual pain from her bindings. "Uh ya. Thanks." She stated flatly.

She turned to look at the blue villain who was currently mumbling something to himself under his breath and pacing the floor. Completely unaware that she was only a few feet away studying his erratic movements closely, he carried on un-phased. After several awkward moments, and unsure what else she should do, Roxanne finally broke the silence. "Hey! Thanks so much for this. If I'm lucky, my tea might be still hot when I get back!"

Megamind didn't even flinch. Not even a glimmer of acknowledgment, for all she knew he was so deep in his whatever this was, that he hadn't even heard her.

"Right…so I guess I better go." With that she quickened her pace to catch up to Minion.

Roxanne and Minion sat in the care completely silent. Light flashed by as the invisible car floated down the road.

"So…what was that all about?" Roxanne questioned from the back seat.

Minion gazed up in the rear view mirror. "I don't know."

"Has he ever done anything like this before?"

"No. Well…the other day. Something strange happened but, this was…"

"Scary?"

"Yes! Exactly."

"I don't think I have ever seen him look that frightened."

"Either have I Miss Ritchi. Either have I."

As Minion pulled the car to a stop in front of Roxanne's building he turned to look back at her again. "Well here you are. Safe and sound. Enjoy your tea Miss Ritchi."

"Thank you Minion. I will." She replied faking a smile and exiting the car.

As Roxanne headed up the front step, she could hear the sound of the invisible car as it headed back down the road for home. Where ever that was.

She opened the front door of her apartment and stepped inside. She looked around the room. Was this some whacked out dream? Did Megamind really just have a mental breakdown in her presence? What the heck just happened?

She walked over to her mug still sitting in the exact place where she had left it. Placing one finger into the cup she laughed to herself. "Huh. Still warm…"


End file.
